


Interest

by Cross_Light



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura (Pokemon), Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Pokemon Journey, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: The two stared at each other for a long while, both sensing some form of a connection between one another.





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts.

They were walking along a forest path when Serena was approached by a Lucario out of the blue.

The honey haired girl wasn't sure what to think at first, as did Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. The two stared at each other for a long while, both sensing some form of a connection between one another.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned with some awe.

She broke out her Pokédex in the hopes of figuring out what was happening.

 _"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu,"_ the dex explained. _"By reading the Auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away."_

"Wait! Lucario!!"

Time seemed to resume when an athletic girl on roller skates made her way to them along with a second Lucario, getting everyone else's attention. The girl had long blonde hair in a high ponytail and two more long locks jutting forth from her white and red helmet. Her top and skirt matched those colors along with her gloves. The roller skates that she wore on her feet also doubled as boots and under her skirt were a set of black shorts.

"Sorry about that. Are you guys okay?" she asked them, blue eyes looking at them with concern.

"We're fine," Clemont replied. "More importantly, is this your Lucario?"

The Aura Pokémon that approached Serena let out a small growl to indicate that, yes, this one was hers before returning to its Trainer's side. Serena put her Pokédex away.

"I was doing some special training with my two Lucario when this one dashed off all of a sudden," the girl explained.

The blonde looked at one of her companions.

"Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you?" she questioned. "Did you get drawn in by their Aura or something?"

The first Lucario directed its Trainer's attention to Serena, indicating that the Aura it was drawn to came from her.

"M-Me?" Serena asked, pointing to herself with confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons  
> -Serena's ancestor was an Aura Guardian during the time of one of the XY specials. As such, Serena can use Aura, but it manifests as being able to cancel out the powers of other Aura users as well as prevent interference of her mind or body.  
> -Like in the games, Korrina has two Lucario at the start. One takes an interest in Serena due to her Aura.  
> -Aura is considered the essence of living beings. Much like sound, it can be picked up by certain people and Pokémon.


End file.
